The Rising Four- (sequel to 'Ice')
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: The four are rising to defeat the 'blood that threatens to rule the forest' but haunting secrets still haunt Tigerheart and her path will not be a easy one- definitely a dangerous one. ( SEQUEL TO ICE- DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'ICE!)
1. Prologue & 'The Forbidden Forest Secret

**Time skip-moon after epilogue**... (Sorry for short chapter and beginning)

** Sweetpaw: "You forgot something!" The small white she-cat smiles with sightless blue eyes twinkling.**

**Me: "Really? What did I forget?" **

**Sweetpaw: "The disclaimer!" The little she-cat squeaked.**

**Me: "Oh yeah... I-"**

**Sweetpaw: "Oooh Oooh can I do it?" Little white she-cat bounces up and down.**

**Me: "Sure, why not?!"**

**Sweetpaw: "Yeah! Tigerheartlover does not own Warriors, however, she did explore and make up all territorial boundries and all characters in this book belongs to her!"**

**Me: "Good job, Sweetpaw!"**

**Visual!**

**Prologue:**

Mistystar sighed, watching the elegant Riverclan deputy. Her gaze flickered over to Leopardstar, a orange she-cat dappled black spots. When she had been leader, she had overlooked Tigerheart and had focused mostly on Leopardstar, who had been Leopardheart at the time. But now, as she watched, she wasn't sure she had made the right choice..._No, I must have made the right choice...Tigerheart needs to learn to cope with such difficulties- so she can learn from her sisters mistakes.. _The blue she-cat thought as her blue eyes flickered back to the brown tabby deputy. Tigerheart had definitely surprised her when she turned down Pineheart at that gathering...

Mistystar had almost been positive it would have end up with kits and a torn, half-clan relationship. Mistystar's ear flicked back at the soft crunch of leaves under paw.

She whisked around to see Lionpaw, Tigerheart's first apprentice was now known as Lionroar for his fierce bravery. "Hello, Mistystar." The golden dappled Tom greeted her with a slight nod of his head.

"You should be with her, Lionroar." Mistystar murmured, her voice cracking slightly.

Lionroar frowned and looked down at his former mentor, "Yes, I should but I guess Starclan has its-" Mistystar abruptly cut him off.

"It wasn't 'us' who determined your fate, it was the Dark Forest." She reminded him softly.

"I know- I miss Lavenderblossum too." He sighed, looking down at the silver she-cat wistfully before looking back at Tigerheart.

"And now she has lost Redpaw too." A low, familiar Tom voice meowed solumnly. Mistystar didn't even have to turn- it was Stoneclaw, her son.

"Yes, indeed she has- hopefully it is not deemed a bad omen." She replied cooly with slight worry.

"Anyway, Troutspots, Softfeather, and Thistlefang are becoming great warriors, Stoneclaw. You should be proud of them."

Lionpaw scuffled away, not wanting to interfere. "Mistystar, how can I possibly be proud of anything at the moment?! Our clan is in danger- and you don't seem to care! " Stoneclaw snapped and stalked away, leaving Mistystar to watch over Riverclan.

**The Forbidden Forest's Secret**

I sighed, curling my fluffy brown tabby tail around my front paws as I stared out over Skyclan's territory from the Sky Oak. Its twisted branches tangled below me as I perched on one of the highest branches. My icy blue gaze swept over the marsh, and my fur rose as spotty red a patrol, quite a far ways off, coming towards the tree at a rapid pace and I leaped down from the tree. I winced as my paws slammeI into the frozen ground. Most of the snow had melted and it was clear that Leaf-Bare had loosened its icy grip on the forest. It was dawn and I had planned to just go for a walk but instead decided to spy on Skyclan for a bit.

New Leaf had sprung and I dodged around the small trees, hoping the patrol wouldn't see me. Soon, I had burst into the clearing and I leaned beside the pool, and lapped at the slushy water thirstily. Cherrypaw sat beside the fresh kill pile and was chatting softly with Softfeather and Troutspots while Thistlefang roles her eyes sarcastically and sank down into some freshly sprouted grass. The sun dazzled the remaining snow and warmed my fur.

My blue eyes scanned the clearing- wondering what Leopardstar was doing and oh- _Fish dung! I forgot to send out the dawn patrol! _I hissed softly and approached Swallowwater, Fawnstep and Bramblefire chatting quietly. "Will you three take out the dawn patrol please? I forgot..." '_I forgot...what a lame excuse!' _Snickerstream's voice snarled in my ear and my ear flicked back in response. "Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't forget instead I was spying on Skyclan."

I explained and Fawnstep smiled apologetically while Bramblefire immediately asked,

"What did you see?"

"Not much...and all was normal but I couldn't help but notice how early they patrolled- I went out right before the crack of dawn and boom there was a patrol, noting peculiar about it." I reported and then added, "No need to worry about your kits, Bramblefire, they're apprentices now and Skyclan doesn't appear as a threat." The tom nodded to me and quickly followed the other two she-cats.

I smiled, it was the perfect day to hunt...Hollyfang was available. I noticed, and saw her chatting with Leopardstar next to the leader's den.

"Hello Hollyfang, and Leopardstar." I greeted them briskly. My two sisters looked at me briefly and then began chatting again.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and decided to hunt myself- _perhaps I try the marsh. Another rabbit would do the clan good... _I thought and set off, leaping over the log and walking across the marsh. The ice was thin and crackled beneath my paws. Water sloshed at my paws as my paw plunged through the ice and I decided to leap from clump to clump instead...

I pricked my ears and began to scan the marsh and sighed inwardly as nothing caught my eye. But when I opened my mouth, a familiar scent washed over it. _Snickerstream? _I thought and twisted around to see her Dark Forest mentor, walking straight from the forbidden forest and crossing the marsh towards me. _Wait..am I illusinating again? _I wondered and Snickerstream purred as she sat in front of me.

"No, Tigerheart, you're not." She chuckled quietly.

"I'm not? But how did you-" She asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"I walked across the boundary." She answered simply and snickered at my confused reaction.

"I'm sorry- but I'm afraid I miss-heard you, what?" I asked, leaning toward my Dark Forest mentor.

"Your heard me! 'I walked over the boundary!" She meowed.

"Wait so the Dark Forest is right there- like literally right there..." _If so, that's not weird at all... _

"No, it isn't 'wierd' its wonderful!" Snickerstream smiled menacingly.

_Fish dung- she's telepathic! _" Of course I'm telepathic." She mused, obviously enjoying annoying me.

"So that's why its the Forbidden forest..." I answered, and my gaze drifted from my mentor's cold eyes to the densely wooded forest of the Forbidden- no, not anymore- the Dark Forest...

A crunch of leaves made me swing around, and immediately thought: _Go, now! 'I know, I'm already at the boundary...' _Snickerstream's response chilled me and I cast a glance towards the Dark Forest, to see a black tail disappear...


	2. Chapter 2- Alliances

**~Cats of the clans- updated~**

**~Riverclan:~ (Erin Hunter writes "RiverClan, but don't complain because this is my and many other writer's way!)**

Leader~ **Leopardstar**~Orange she-cat, with black spots-blue eyes ( Tigerheart and Hollyfang's sister)

Apprentice: **Cherrypaw**- Black she-cat with bright green eyes and striking pink nose. (Redpaw and Firepaw's sister- Leopardstar's and Lightningstar's daughter)

Deputy~ **Tigerheart~**** Brown tabby she-cat, white paws, belly, chest, muzzle, star on forehead & tail tip- icy blue eyes {main character} **(Leopardstar and Hollyfang's sister)

Apprentice**:**** Redpaw-** Black Tom with red marbled pattern and brown eyes with amber flecks. (Cherrypaw and Firepaw's brother- Leopardstar and Lightningstar's son) **MISSING OR DEAD!**

Medicine cat: **Cinderfrost**- Silver she-cat, tabby markings on fore-legs, tail and above eyes- blue eyes (Robinheart and Lionpaw's sister- Swallowwater's daughter)

Apprentice: **Firepaw**- Creamy colored Tom with russet stripe down his back, russet paws, and russet tail. Bright blue eyes. (Redpaw and Cherrypaw's brother- Leopardstar and Lightningstar's son) **MISSING Or DEAD!**

Queens~ None at the moment :)

Kits:

Warriors~

**Ottersplash:**Calico she-cat, half-blind, amber eye (Frostytail's sister)

** Apprentice: Sweetpaw**- Pure white she-cat with blind blue eyes (Frostytail and Bramblefire's daughter- Moonpaw's sister)

**Swallowater**~ Blue she-cat with blue eyes _(Pineleaf, Pinewater, Shimmerwater and Stoneclaw's sister- Also known as Mistystar's and Rainstorm's kits)_

**Fawnstep~** brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes _(Bramblefire's and Hawkfur's sister)_

**Robinheart**- Russet she-cat, amber eyes_ (Cinderfrost's and Lionpaw's sister- Swallowwater's kits)_

**Pineleaf~**brown splotched she-cat amber eyes _(Pinewater, Shimmerwater, Swallowwater's and Stoneclaw's sister- Also known as Mistystar's and Rainstorm's kits)_

_**Frostytail**~white she-cat with green eyes ( Ottersplash's sister)_

**Lavenderblossum**-Small black she-cat-violet eyes _(Mallowstripe's sister- Fawnstep's daughter_)

**Softfeather**: Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes _(Thistelfang's and Troutspot's sister- Ottersplash and Stoneclaw's daughter)_

**Hawkfur~**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Fawnstep's and Bramblefire's brother)_

**Apprentice: Moonpaw**- Rather large dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Frostytail and Bramblefire's daughter- Sweetpaw's sister)

**Shimmerwater**~White she-cat, dark blue splotches-green eyes_ (Pinewater, Swallowwater, Stoneclaw and Pineleaf's sister- Mistystar's and Rainstorm's kits)_

**Bramblefire~**firey tom cat with amber eyes!_ (Hawkfur and Fawnstep's brother)_

**Mallowstripe:** light brown tabby tom, light blue eyes (_Lavenderblossum's brother- Fawnstep's son_)

**Troutspots**- Solid grey tom with light grey spots and amber eyes _(Softfeather and Thistlefang's brother- Ottersplash and Stoneclaw's son)_

**Hollyfang:** Black she-cat with honey-amber colored eyes (_Tigerheart and Leopardstar's sister)_

**Thistlefang**: Spiky silver she-cat with blue eyes._ (Softfeather and Troutspots sister- Ottersplash and Stoneclaw's daughter)_

Elders~ **Both elders died of green cough :(**

**~Shadowclan~**

Leader: **Darkstar**: Black tom-green eyes

Deputy~ **Ravenfeather**: Black she-cat-violet eyes

Medicine cat~ **Fallowfern**~Dappled gray she-cat-blue eyes!

Apprentice: **Birdwing:** Dark gray tabby she-cat-blue eyes

Queens~**Berrycloud**~Gray tabby with green eyes!

Kits:

**Elmkit- Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes**

**Thornkit- Brown tabby tom with brown eyes**

Warriors~

**Frostfern**~Gray she-cat white tail tip and ear tips-Green eyes!

**Grassflower:** Lilac tabby she-cat-green eyes

Apprentice- Shadepaw- Dark grey tom-cat with green eyes

**Roseblossum**- creamy she-cat with amber eyes

**Shadowheart**~ Dark grey she-cat- violet eyes

Apprentice: Daisypaw- Pure white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Dappleheart**- dappled silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Featherstorm**~Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes!

**Sagetail**- Dark gray tom-kit with dark green eyes.

**Stormclaw**~dark tom with white stripes and icy blue eyes

**Elders**~Springwater blue she-cat!

**~Lightningclan~**

Leader~ **Lightningstar** ~black tom with green eyes!

Deputy ~ **Pineheart~** Deep black tom- green eyes

Med. cat ~ **Speckletail~** Brown, speckled she-cat- amber eyes

Apprentice~: **Flowerbreeze~** White she-cat with pinkish paws- blue eyes

Queens~**Lightningfeather** ~ Gray striped &spotted she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Snakekit- Sleek black tom with white paws and green eyes

Fogkit- Grey tom-kit with dark tabby stripes

Twigkit- Brown she-cat with light brown eyes

**Violetshade**- Dark blue she-cat with violet-blue eyes (Blazetail's mate)

**kits: **Talonkit: Golden brown tom with green eyes

~Warriors:

**Sunnycloud:** Flame point she-cat -ginger eyes.

**Brindleflower** ~ Orange splotched she-cat, yellow eyes.

**Rockstrike~** Gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Reedtalon**- Tan tipped golden tom-cat

**Blazetail~** Orange tabby tom with red paws- blue eyes.

**Sparrowpelt~** Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes.

** Brindledapple**- Flame pointed tan she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders:

Springfoot and Vinetail both passed away due to a combination of frigid weather and green cough :(

**~Skyclan~**

Leader ~**Shadowstar~** gray she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy~ **Oakclaw~** Brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Medicine cat~ **Frostpetal**~ A white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Apprentice~ **Bluejay~** A blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens~

**Mossfire~** flaming she-cat with one blue eye and one green.

Brightkit- Brown tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes (Are now 4 moons old)

Orangekit- Orange tabby she-kit with amber eyes

**Barleystripe**- Long furred golden tom with gold eyesarriors~

**Sunfrost**~ ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Swirlingstream**~ blue swirled white she-cat with green eyes.

**Swirlingstorm**~ gray splotched tom with blue eyes.

**Mintspots**- Long furred gray tom with darker flecks with minty green eyes

**Sunwing**~ Light ginger she-cat- violet eyes

**Fernstorm~** grey tom with green eyes.

**Cloudstorm**~White tom with stormy green eyes

**Applefrost**~ red she-cat, white spots and amber eyes.

**Blossomtail- **light ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

**Petalbreeze**~ lilac she-cat, violet eyes

Elders~ **Cinderflight passed due to sacrificing herself for Brightkit- saving the kit from a dog!**

Leafdapple- Injured, light brown tabby she-cat


	3. Reunion

My attention was caught by the rustling of grass, which had disturbed the silence... I spotted a black head popping out of the grass. _Who... _I questioned, and then smiled slightly. _Pineheart... _

"Hello, Tigerheart. " He greeted me warily, "I'm sorry the ways things were left and I thought...well...maybe we could just be friends?" He asked, staring at me with apologetic green eyes.

"So, you're asking for forgiveness?" I queried, walking toward him, trying not to smile at the panicked look in his eyes.

"Uh...yeah..." He mumbled, staring at his paws, his claws flexing in the grass and I smiled in amusement.

"Sure, I forgive you, although there's really nothing to apologize for anyway. Being friends sounds good." I replied, and saw the panic replaced by relief.

"But, why did you come? I'm not that fish-brained, Pineheart, I know that someone must have convinced you to forgive me...and why, exactly, did you decide to come in broad daylight?" I wondered aloud.

"Mint convinced me..." He meowed quietly. A wave of amusement washed over me. _Of course she did... _

"So, since you're here- when do you want to meet again." I asked, my bright, icy blue eyes dazzled slightly in the bright sun light streaming through the tree tops.

"Whoa..." He meowed in awe, staring at my eyes and our eyes locked: a icy blue into a deep, forest green.

"What..." I asked, dipping down my head to look at my paws, and my ears burned with embarrassment.

"Your...your eyes...they're so... pretty..." He commented and smiled bashfully, and staring at his paws. I looked up at him, my heart pounding in my ears.

"So...uhh... what about tonight?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject- my mind now spinning with thoughts.

"Yeah, definitely. " He purred, flicking my ear tip with his black tail tip and made a dash for the border, disappearing in seconds. I smiled slightly and sat on the thin layer of snow, listening to the sharp, loud call of a raven in the distance... All was silent other than the loud call of the raven and the whisper of dead leaves...which, amazingly, a few had managed to cling to the trees through the leaf-bare. It was near sun-high- _Fish dung! I forgot to organize the patrols! Oh well- hopefully Leopardstar organized a few... _

My sister, Leopardstar had gone down in a dip of sorrow after her kits were captured, killed, the possibilities are endless... I felt sorry for my sister, even if the kits were half-clan, I didn't care- for if I did- that would be wrong, surely? For all I know I could be half-clan...my memories of my mother a blur and my father...well I have never seen him- or perhaps I have- but I don't know it yet...

My thoughts and memories were broken by the soft crackle of snow under paw. I swiveled around to see a orange pelt that was dappled with black spots, which was my sister, Leopardstar. " Hello, Tigerheart, I see you are enjoying your walk. " She purred in amusement.

"Yeah, did you assign the patrols this morning? I forgot..." I asked nervously, knowing what a idiotic excuse that was.

"Yes, its all done Tigerheart." Leopardstar purred back, with no hostility whatsoever in her bright blue eyes. We walked silently side by side for a while, listening to the ravens chatter and the whisper of the breeze. _You know, its funny how tragedy brings cats together- because, before they were captured, this wouldn't have happened...in fact, we'd be fighting instead.._

**That was a little awkward...Mint has her ways though... *smiles* **


	4. Forbidden meeting

Timeskip-** now it is at night...**

My heart fluttered as I looked around camp to see if anyone was awake, but, thankfully, I was greeted by peaceful silence. The breeze ruffled the leaves above my head and then I gracefully leaped over the log and ran towards the border...my fur buffeting from the wind. Then I came to an abrupt stop and was surprised to find that Pineheart was right there and he purred as I bumped into him.

"You know that I'll always want to be more than friends, don't you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I've always known, Pineheart, but-" I began, abruptly cut off by Pineheart.

"Will you stay with me tonight?' He asked with warm, deep green eyes.

"I...I don't know..." I meowed, staring at my paws.

"Oh come on Tigerheart, we can talk and plan our leadership...It'll be great!" He purred, twining my tail with his.

"Ok..." I smiled and licked his cheek, and sat beside him. "Now, where shall we go?"

"Gathering place..." He purred with happy green eyes.

"Oh, of course." I flashed a smile back, a purr rumbling in my throat. "I've never felt so happy before..." I added with purr.

"That's good, then maybe, this is right." He smiled with a twinkled in his eyes.

I nodded, following him to the Gathering Place, and stared at the gathering place in awe- it was so beautiful- a shaft of moonlight made it glow... Perhaps this was right.

"Here, we'll stay under those bushes to stay warm." He meowed and slunk under the thorny bushes that protected the island from the ice below- that had not melted yet...

"Well, now about our leaderships...we'll have to address the clans about their half-clan love and that they-"

"Pineheart," I interrupted, "Isn't that wrong- I mean we're in love and it's forbidden..."

"Yes, Tigerheart, but we don't have kittens, yet." He meowed.

"There is no yet!" I snapped at him and sat beside him beneath the prickly bushes.

"Oh." He meowed and looked away momentarily, before looking back at me with soothing green eyes.

"Well, then, about the leadership- we have to hurry it up somehow...I mean we can't stay deputy forever..." He meowed softly in my ear and I nodded, looking through the tangled branches to the twinkling stars above.

"I know, Pineheart, but perhaps...perhaps Starclan has a path for us already paved..." I meowed distantly, still staring at the stars.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me.

I looked back at him, _Should I tell him? Or should I not? I mean, it might freak him out that I can freeze cats... _"Four will arise to defeat the blood that threatens to rule the forest..." The prophecy bubbled out of my mouth and Pineheart's eyes widened.

"Well..what does it have to do with you?' He asked, intrigued by the prophecy.

"I'm one of the four...I can freeze cats- that's why my eyes are always so blue...and my claws- when I freeze a cat- they're blue as well...but the power only lasts until I unfreeze them- nothing can unmelt the ice within me..."

"Oh really? Then how come you love me? Perhaps I can..." Pineheart purred, licking my ear and my paws tingled.

"I love you." The words bubbled out of my mouth- they hadn't even been thought over first.

"I do too." He purred back with a loving look in his deep green eyes.

"So, we're sleeping here tonight?" I asked him and he smiled back with a twinkle of happiness in his green eyes.

"Yes..." He purred and curled up beside me and then I curled up beside him, my tail twining with his.

"So, how is Riverclan doing?" He asked drowsily with a yawn.

"Great. How 'bout you?" I asked with a slight yawn.

"Good...no we must hush and go to sleep." He purred, and we both drifted into sleep, silverpelt shining over us and the thorn branches saving us from the bitter breeze.

**The next morning..**

I yawned shifting in my nest and awoke to see I was nose to nose with Pineheart, who looked like he had awaken a while ago.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He teased with a warm glow in his green eyes.

"Oh- thank goodness- its still dark...you have to go before they come and find us..." I ordered, dismissing him with a sweep of my fluffy, brown tabby tail, the white tip twitching.

"Oh, ok my dear-" He purred, licking my ear again, "When shall we meet next?" _We should really space it out...perhaps a half-moon from now?_

"A half moon from now." I purred happily, licking his cheek in return.

"Ok..." He smiled brilliantly and ran off to the border. I sighed wistfully, watching him go...and then scrambled to my paws, running back to camp. But before entering, I rolled in the snow, hoping to wipe off Pineheart's sweet scent.

As I entered the camp, I was startled to be confronted by my sister.

"What, exactly, are you doing, not sleeping all night- your nest was stale..." Leopardstar asked with narrowed eyes.

"I was doing a all-night watch and actually, I cheated and fell asleep half-way through the night- just trying to keep our clan safe- Leopardstar- you've got to think outside of the box more often." I made up a easy excuse and brushed past my sister...


	5. A surprise

**Sorry for the time skip- but I think you'll like this one. Half-moon later.**

I paced outside the medicine cat den, my stomach had been a total wreck since about a half-moon ago and hopefully I wasn't on the edge of a bad cold or something. Finally, the medicine cat welcomed me in. "I've had a horrid stomach ache for about a half moon..." I began as Cinderfrost began to inspect my slightly swollen stomach, "I was wondering if I had a cold or I am sickly..."

"Oh, no, Tigerheart, you don't have a stomach ache or cold- you're expecting kits!" The medicine cat purred happily sitting beside me with a wide grin. _Kits...h my Starclan...no this can't be...their Pineheart's! _I thought frantically and looked up at the sky, it was dusk and I had to get to Pineheart at sun down.

"Are you hurried, my dear, no need to rush to tell the tom..." Cinderfrost tried to soothe me but I pushed past her and began running towards the gathering place, the sky darkening because it took me so long. Even the stars were out by the time I got there.

"Pineheart..."I gasped as I saw him and I scrambled up the hill. "I'm I'm..."

Pineheart's eyes widened, "What?"

"Expecting your kits..." I meowed quietly and watched as the tom's shining green eyes glowed.

"Oh..." He meowed, looking at my slightly swollen white belly, "That's great! They'll be so wonderful!" He purred and walked up the hill beside me.

"Well, it does seem odd that when you mentioned kits and yet that this happened." I meowed suspiciously with narrowed icy blue eyes.

"Oh, I've known all along, Tigerheart...you see, I as well received a prophecy- Pine and Tiger will have kits..."

"You're kidding..." I meowed dryly.

"No, your medicine cat told me when I was on the border patrol the other day."

"So she knows...and you knew...that's why you wanted me to stay..." I meowed and glared at him with accusing blue eyes.

"Yes... but no need to fear, it'll be quick and easy- our kits will be here in no time." He purred trying to reassure me.

"Oh yeah- quick and easy you say? I've got probably another moon to go!" I growled softly with irritation.

"Its ok... they'll be perfect, just like you..." He purred happily, licking my ear.


	6. Planning

"I'm nowhere near perfect- you know that," I replied back, and he sighed.

"Well, my dear Tigerheart, I am very pleased to be the father of your kits," He purred affectionately, twining my tail with his.

"So we're not just forbidden lovers anymore, are we?" I purred back with sparkling blue eyes.

"No... we're definitely more than that..," He purred back with glowing green eyes.

"I should probably start planning..," I meowed, trailing off distantly.

"Planning what, Tigerheart?" He asked softly.

"Planning who will mother our kits when they are born," I replied softly.

"What?" He asked in shock, his eyes upset, "They need one parent..," He trailed off with a upset look in his deep green eyes.

"You know that I'll have to give them to another she-cat to raise- I- I'll tell the queen that I found them... stranded..," My voice shook with unhappiness.

"But we'll tell them one day, right?" He asked, a sorrowful glaze filming his eyes.

"Yes, when they're ready to know the truth..," I meowed firmly, gazing into his warm, dark green eyes.

"And when will that be?" He asked softly, his black tail still twined with mine.

"I don't know," I admitted and looked up at the twinkling stars above.

"Well," A hurt expression filled his eyes. "You better start planning with Cinderfrost,"

"Ok, bye Pineheart...I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow night," I purred, untwining my tail from his and reluctantly left, scrambling down the hill.

"Bye, my love..," The black tom meowed reluctantly, staring after me as I began to walk back to camp. My tail billowed in the breeze as I traveled across the marshy land, my paws sliding on the ice and I squealed like a kit when my paw sunk through the thin ice. "Tigerheart!" Pineheart yowled softly and ran towards me. My left hind paw was bitterly cold as I was dragged out of the bitter cold water.

"Oh, I thought I'd lose you! Be careful.," He fussed over me and then he froze and my head twisted towards the crunching of snow.

"Well I see you two love doves have made the best of the night," A amused chuckle came from the direction of the crunching snow. I froze as Cinderfrost stepped out from the shade of a tree that loomed over the marsh. My fur was bristled fully and then I let it relax- _Thank goodness! Its only Cinderfrost and she knows already... _

"Cinderfrost, why exactly are you awake at this time of night?" I asked evenly, flattening my bristling brown tabby fur.

"To check on you, Tigerheart, that screech of alarm sent chills down my spine...it was just like that one night when you screamed after Lionpaw died...quite disturbing, you've certainly got a nice pair of vocal cords- between your screech and his yowl- my goodness- I wouldn't be surprised if all the prey in the forest heard that and ran!" The silver she-cat exclaimed, walking up to us with a pleasant smile.

"Haha very funny, Cinderfrost," Pineheart growled, rolling his green eyes with a irritated look in his eyes.

"Is there any other expectant queens?' I asked curiously- knowing it was vital to my plan.

"Umm...actually, yes, Lavenderblossum- she's expecting Troutspots kits. Just came in today, she's due in about a half-moon or so," She answered sufficiently, her blue eyes glowing with curiosity, "Why did you ask?'

"Well, I've been thinking that perhaps when I have the kits, they would be born perhaps near the Skyclan border, and then I would come back to camp claiming I found them stranded near the Skyclan border- but- I'd have to somehow have some herbs handy- perhaps you could claim you went on a walk with me and that's when we stumbled upon the kits," I trailed off thoughtfully.

Cinderfrost blinked thoughtfully and nodded in understanding. "That should work- as long as we keep that explanation and no cat finds out you're expecting kits before then- hmm- what about...you try to go on as many patrols and stuff as possible- stay as active as you can for as long as possible- and- of course- don't stuff yourself...what else- oh, yes, when I go to the gathering tomorrow night I'll see if I can get any parsley- that will help with the milk scent...hmm...and make it look as if you've never had kits of course..,"

"That sounds like a plan- so- basically act as if all is normal.," I mewed and nodded, perhaps this could work.

"Exactly. Now, Pineheart, I would leave before too much of your scent is on Riverclan territory- otherwise cats may become suspicious," The silver she-cat ordered with a flick of her tail tip towards him.

"If you say so, Cinderfrost," He sighed heavily and then turned to me, "bye, Tigerheart..," He then turned abruptly, running to the border...

"Bye Pineheart..," I whispered, watching him go, and then turned to Cinderfrost, "That'll work, I just wish that Lavenderblossom will take them in... " I meowed with a twinkling of hope in my icy blue eyes.


	7. The kits

**Sorry for the time skip but I didn't feel like including a whole other moon of activities before the kits were born so here it goes!**

My belly had swollen so big it was hard to walk...and as I fallowed Cinderfrost through the woods I felt light headed and queasy. The grasses had begun to sprout in the past moon and I sighed in relief as we came to a stop beside the stream. I flopped on my side, spasms shaking me and pain shooting through me. Cinderfrost dropped a stick beside me and I looked up at her with a look that said 'why in the name of starclan would I need a stick', but I snatched the stick anyway.

**Skipping this part of the kitting...**

Soon, after much pain, 4 darling little kits laid beside me... Two were black with faint but visible tabby stripes, both toms... although one of them had white stripes on its tail, another kit was a little she-kit that was a brown tabby with black stripes instead of darker brown stripes like myself and she had one left white paw. The last kit was also a she-kit, she was a lovely little kit- she had brown tabby markings like myself with black splotches.

I stared at my four kits in wonder, _they are all so beautiful... but how can I possibly name them? Perhaps Pantherkit for the black tom with the faded black tabby markings... he would be Pantherstripe, For the tom with the white spiraled tail...hmmm...what about Nightkit... and his warrior name, if I was leader would be... Nightspiral, the brown tabby with the black stripes...hmmm... what about...Skykit because she was born near the Skyclan border and her warrior name, Skystripe and for the last she-kit... her splotched and striped pelt... hmmm... Blossomkit and for her warrior name... Blossomsplash... Pantherkit, Nightkit, Skykit and Blossomkit...Pineheart will be proud... _I thought and looked up to Cinderfrost who was chewing up parsley leaves for a poultice.

"I've got their names, Cinderfrost," I announced happily.

"Really? Already?" The medicine cat asked in disbelief and then asked, "What are their names?"

"Pantherkit for the black tom with the faded stripes, Nightkit for the black tom with the white spiraled tail, Skykit for the tabby with black stripes and Blossomkit for the other she-kit," I answered happily.

"Ok, I've got the parsley- here you go. I'll take the kits over here," I frowned as the medicine cat placed the parsley poultice in front of me and took the four kits to a little clump of grass. But, knowing what I had to do, I lapped up the parsley obediently and scrambled to my paws. I was relieved at how much thinner I looked- hopefully the clan wouldn't notice the drastic change...

"You ate it?" The medicine asked, mumbling through Skykit's fur.

"Yes," I replied and gently grabbed Blossomkit by the scruff, and managed to snatch Nightkit by the scruff as well. We walked back to camp slowly, hoping the kits wouldn't squeal too loud- but they did... Blossomkit struggled in my grasp, mewling, and Pantherkit mewled quietly and squirmed a little but he wasn't near as troublesome as Blossomkit. The snow had melted away- but the winds were still bitter and it buffeted my fur as we padded back to camp.

As we neared the camp Cinderfrost and I scrambled up the log, keeping the kits high above the log so they wouldn't get hurt and then we jumped off the log. Before any cat could question about the four kits, we dashed to the nursery and my heart pounded loudly, hoping all would go as planned. Lavenderblossom was laying contently in the corner of the nursery, her kit, (She had originally had 3, but 1 was born dead and the other one passed quickly after), Mistkit had been born about a half moon ago and she was a silver she-cat with darker silver stripes and her eyes were turning a lovely violet color.

Lavenderblossom's black head lifted and her violet eyes widened at the four squealing kits in our jaws, "Who's kits are those?" The black queen asked curiously.

My heart broke as I lied, "We don't know- we're thinking they were a loner's- we found them beside the Skyclan border...they don't have a trace of Skyclan on them... " I trailed off, glancing at Cinderfrost before continuing, "Will you take them in? Oh and on the way back we named them- Pantherkit for the black tom with the faded stripes, Nightkit for the black tom with the white spiraled tail, Skykit for the tabby with black stripes and Blossomkit for the other she-kit," My voice was evenly toned and I was surprised it didn't break as my heart did.

"Sure...I have plenty of milk and Mistkit's been wailing for company," She meowed with a smile on her face as I gently set two of my kits beside the black queen. _Thanks goodness Lavenderblossom took the poor darlings in...I couldn't live with myself if I'd have to give them to Pineheart..._

I watched as my four lovely kits began to squirm towards Lavenderblossom's belly, mewling frantically. _They'll grow up believing they were left to die on the Skyclan border... they won't know the truth until their ready..._

I then left, not bearing to watch my kits any longer and decided to get straight to my deputy duties. It was still very early, the sun barely rising above the horizon and my gaze flickered over to Fawnstep, Frostytail, Hawkfur, and Bramblefire who were chatting beside the ice-glazed pool.

"I'm going to lead the dawn patrol- Fawnstep, and Hawkfur, could you come with me? Oh and Frostytail and Bramblefire, if you could go hunting that would be excellent, after all, with all these new kits the more prey the better," I ordered with a flick of my tabby tail.

"Ok, Frostytail and I will go hunting, Tigerheart, would you like to join us later?" Bramblefire offered with bright amber eyes.

"Of course. Perhaps after I assign the Sun-high patrol, when I return from the dawn patrol, and come on now Fawnstep and Hawkfur, we must check our borders frequently, just in case Redpaw or Firepaw return." I answered, the ordering of patrols refreshed me and helped distract me from my kits and Pineheart.


	8. Patrolling and Hawkfur

**Thanks for all the reviews: Brightcloud0195, Spinosa, and Creekfur! Your people rock! That is another reason I am updating so rapidly by the way :) :) **

**So now she had her kitties! Yeah! But now she's back to Patrolling again...**

I left the camp with Hawkfur and Fawnstep at my side. We padded silently, and I sighed softly, padding towards the border at a rapid pace. I carefully leaped the two-leg junk, scattered beside the little creamy white shack, which was beneath a trailing branch of the winding and twisting training tree. Then I reached the border, my tail twitching as I found stale scent of Pineheart on the border, but I brushed past the stale scent and lifted my head towards the light breeze.

I didn't smell anything alarming and then began marking the border. I leaped back from the thunderpath when a mini monster roared past. My brown tabby fur bristled momentarily but I quickly flattened it. I stared momentarily at Lightningclan territory, remembering that the gathering was tonight and returned to marking the border. As I walked along the border, the soft nibbling on a twig made me swivel around, towards the thick sticks behind me.

My eyes scanned the sticks and a flash of movement caught my eye. This time, it was a vole, scurrying through the scattered dead sticks and logs. The little black creature suddenly stopped and our eyes met- the creature froze with wide, beady black eyes. I lunged, leaping over a fallen stick/log or two in the process, and my claws snagged the vole's black tail. The vole squirmed in my grasp but then, with my other paw, I sunk my claws into its neck. Blood swelled around my claws as the creature fell still. I leaned, gently grabbing the mouse with my mouth and looked back at Fawnstep and Hawkfur who were chatting softly.

I rolled my eyes and weaved through the barrier of sticks, finally reaching the gathering place. The vole in my jaws made my mouth water and I had to put the vole down momentarily to sniff the breeze. _Nothing. Well, at least Skykit, Blossomkit, Nightkit and Pantherkit will be safe...and Mistkit... _I felt a twinge of sorrow for the little silver striped she-kit, I had been very lucky to have four healthy kits, and Lavenderblossom had one out of three.

_And this vole will satisfy Lavenderblossom's hunger. _For the last moon, the fresh-kill pile had been high and low. It all depended on the weather, on warm days there was plenty of fresh kill, but on cold, bitter days, the prey tended to slip away to their homes and prey was scarce. I sighed and picked up my vole gently and began padding across the marsh. My paws slid on the thin ice and I hissed in annoyance when my paw dipped in the bitter cold water. I shook my paw and continued, this time leaping from dead grass clump to grass clump. My claws dug into a nice sized clump and then I jumped, almost missing it, and then landed perfectly on the next clump.

Soon, I was at the river's bank. The river was more like a creek than a river but it was referred to as the river. The breeze ruffled my white chest fur as I sat beside the bank, staring at the thin ice that was breaking in the rivers light current. I smiled at the thought of swimming there in green-leaf and the bounty of fish the river would bring...

"Tigerheart! Wait up, would you!" Fawnstep purred/yowled as she lost her balance on a clump of dead, golden grass. I purred in amusement as Hawkfur helped the light brown tabby she-cat up and they jumped swiftly from clump to clump before sitting next to me.

"Tigerheart," Hawkfur began, glancing back at Fawnstep who was still leaping from clump to clump, "There's something we need to talk about."

"Really? What is that, Hawkfur?" I asked, still staring at the river.

"You and Pineheart." He meowed softly in my ear and I jumped in surprise.

"What?" I hissed, turning towards him, "How did you know?"

"I was watching you two love birds at the gathering place, the night you came home expecting kits." He shot back with calm amber eyes.

"Oh..." I meowed awkwardly.

"I don't want you two to meet like that again, you understand?" He growled softly in my ear and began to pad along the river.

"Whoa, those clumps of grass are tricky!" Fawnstep commented, padding up next to me.

"Yeah, they are." I commented and began to pad after Hawkfur. _He was watching me? How dare he...and why can't Pineheart and I meet again? The worst that could happen has happened already..._

"Hawkfur," I meowed, padding up beside him, Fawnstep trailing behind, "Why can't Pineheart and I meet again? And why do you care?"

"Because I want to protect you, Tigerheart." Hawkfur sighed and sped up the pace again.


	9. The Truth

When we finished the border patrol I ran to the nursery, dropping the vole at Lavenderblossom's paws and then rushing out, searching for Hawkfur. I spotted the muscular brown tabby tom eating a mouse beside the fresh-kill pile. "Hawkfur, may I speak to you for a moment?' I whispered to him and he nodded, and followed me beside the warrior's den. I quickly made sure no cat was within earshot.

"Hawkfur, you haven't told anyone, have you?" I asked, flexing my claws anxiously.

"No, I'd never do that. Well, what would you do if I did?' He mused watching me carefully.

"I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." I hissed back, my claws flexing and my tail bushing.

"Oh no, for if you knew who I am, you would regret it." He meowed calmly.

"Your Hawkfur." I said plainly.

"I'm not just that, and I'm trying to protect you from making the same mistake I did." He replied and stalked away.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Why would you care that I'm with Pineheart?"

"Because...because...you'll understand when the time is right." He shot back and ran back into the camp.

I hissed in frustration and stalked back into camp. That was when Leopardstar called for a clan meeting, "All cats join beneath my den for a clan celebration!" She yowled. _Oh great, what now? _I quickly assumed a sitting on the ground beside Leopardstar's den.

"As you know, my daughter, Cherrypaw, has worked very hard to become a warrior and I believe she has earned her warrior name as Cherryblossom!" Leopardstar announced and yowls filled the air.

"Cherryblossom! Cherryblossom! Cherryblossom!" The chants were so loud they hurt my ears. Cherrypaw smiled brilliantly and walked up to me when I remembered the sun-high patrol needed to be sent out- and that was when a menacing growl made me swivel around. Cherryblossom ran to her mother and jumped up on top of the den. The dog burst into the camp, it was huge! It was fully black with beady black eyes and droopy ears. Its teeth gleamed and it ran towards me, I dodged the dog and it chased me out of camp and to the river.

"Leopardstar! Help me!" I screamed as the dog cornered me beside the river, but there was no response, in fact, when I saw Leopardstar come into view a menacing chuckle escaped my sister's mouth and Cherryblossom laughed at my screams... I stared at my sister and her daughter in absolute horror and the dog lunged at me. I jumped into the river, its icy current carrying me and the dog whined and lashed a paw out at me, hitting my face. A snarl escaped my mouth and I used all my strength and glared at the dog- now I was as cold as ice itself.

The dog froze in its place and the bitter cold water made me shudder. I clawed frantically at a chunk of ice, and pulled myself onto it. I froze in horror as the ice cracked and I plunged back into the icy cold water. "Tigerheart!" I heard a gasp as I broke the surface, and saw Hawkfur. His amber eyes widened in shock and he dragged me out of the water. "What happened?" He asked, glancing over at Leopardstar and Cherryblossom who had stopped laughing and looked as horrified as they could.

But I paid no attention to Hawkfur's fussing and I stood up, shaking with fury. "You MONSTER!" I yowled and dug my claws into the ground, glaring at Leopardstar and Cherryblosssom.

"What are you talking about, they were stopping the dog..." Hawkfur meowed, and looked back at the two she-cats.

"No...no...they weren't!" I stammered, anger rising in my chest. "Why didn't you help me!" I snarled at Leopardstar and Cherryblossom who sat innocently beside the frozen dog.

"We did, oh you must have been hit in the head..." Cherryblossom purred, coming towards me.

"No you didn't! You little liar!" I was fuming with anger, my icy blue eyes the coldest they have ever been.

"Would you like me to go on the patrol?" Cherryblossom asked kindly.

"Well," I said, calming down a little bit, "That would be nice- could you and-" I almost finished but Cherryblossom cut me off.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ON PATROL!" She yowled defiantly and I winced, the anger flaring again.

"FINE!" I snapped back, "I won't be Riverclan's deputy anymore!" Then I pushed past Hawkfur, tears flying as I ran towards the Skyclan border. I leaped over the icy stream and ran to Skyclan's camp in the thick bushes. I nearly bumped into Shadowstar who's eyes narrowed at me momentarily.

"What's wrong?" The she-cat asked softly, obviously too baffled to be mad at me for crossing the border.

"I...I want to know who I really am." I answered shakily, _Surely a real sister wouldn't laugh while their sister was getting mauled by a dog? _I thought with a upset look in my icy blue eyes.

"Ok, well I'm just the cat to tell you- perhaps we should go to the Great Oak? Oh, come along." The gray she-cat purred softly and lead me to the big tree. I ran ahead of Shadowstar, and climbed up the tree in moments, and Shadowstar climbed up next to me, sitting beside me

"You see, your mother name was Tigerspirit for her stubborn spirit and her brown tabby stripes, and when you were little..." She trailed off, looking out in the distance.

"Tigerspirit? That does sound familiar..." I commented and signaled for Shadowstar to continue.

"Berrycloud had kits as well, but one was struggling so Tigerspirit offered to take care of her...Tigerheart, you only have two sisters."

"What?! Who?" I asked, confusion making me dizzy.

"Leopardstar is not your sister." Shadowstar answered, sadness in her brown eyes. _Leopardstar and I don't look alike either nor do we act alike... so that makes sense. _

"But, Shadowstar, how do you know all this?' I asked curiously.

"Because I was your mothers friend- we always talked at gatherings and such and swapped secrets and such." Her voice was now edged with sorrow but then she continued. "But, your mother didn't have kits with a Shadowclan cat..."

"Then who was my father?" I asked, my tail tip twitching with excitement.

"Hawkfur is your father." The dark grey she-cat replied.

"What!" I asked, I had always thought he wanted to be my mate, but he was my father?!_ Well...he never treated me the way Pineheart does and he said he was protecting me..._Then it all made sense as I flashed back to our conversation early today.."_Hawkfur, you haven't told anyone, have you?" I asked, flexing my claws anxiously._

_"No, I'd never do that. Well, what would you do if I did?' He mused watching me carefully._

_"I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." I hissed back, my claws flexing and my tail bushing._

_"Oh no, for if you knew who I am, you would regret it." He meowed calmly._

_"Your Hawkfur." I said plainly._

_"I'm not just that, and I'm trying to protect you from making the same mistake I did." He replied and stalked away._

_"Wait!" I called after him, "Why would you care that I'm with Pineheart?"_

_"Because...because...you'll understand when the time is right." He shot back and ran back into the camp._


	10. Deathfang and the choice

**Thanks for all the support!**

I nodded to the dark gray she-cat in understanding and asked, "But, what happened to Tigerspirit?" I watched as Shadowstar's eyes darkened with sorrow and looked over at Riverclan territory, a distant look in her dark brown eyes.

"Shortly after you were stolen, she went looking for you...and she...was attacked by a badger... and it wouldn't have happened if Lightningstar hadn't stolen you as a kit!" Shadowstar's voice shook and she blinked rapidly to stop the tears from flowing.

"Oh..." I mumbled sadly and anger swelled within me towards Lightningstar, "I need some time to rest and think- do you mind if I stay here a while- I promise that I won't do any bad to your clan...I was almost killed in Riverclan...and I'm not sure if I want to return..."

"Its your choice, Tigerheart." She whispered softly and settled down beside me, and I blinked, not believing why Shadowstar would trust me this much- well, I wasn't going to do anything anyway, so why did it matter? I closed my eyes and settled down on the thick branch, my claws digging into the hard wood.

I blinked open my eyes, and found myself in the dark forest. Snickerstream paced in front of me, and stopped abruptly when she saw me. "Tigerheart," She hissed angrily, "I intended for you and Pineheart to work on your leadership skills, not how to have forbidden love and kits!"

I winced at the cold menace in my mentors voice. "Anyway," Snickerstream paused, flattening her fur and taking a deep breath before continuing, "What are you doing in Skyclan? Are you fish brained? Just because your sister tried to kill you? Oh, ever since Cherrypaw got hit in the head, she's promised Cherrypaw that she'll be deputy someday- after you're gone!" Snickerstream hissed angrily.

I stepped back, my eyes bulging in shock, "She...she's been trying to get rid of me?" I asked, fear making my fur rise.

"Oh yes, of course- see what half-clan relationships does to you? It weakens you, and soon, you'll be as weak and broken as Leopardstar." She snarled, with gleaming white fangs and blazing blue eyes.

"No..." I whispered, "I'm not like that..."

"Oh, yes you are! Once you fall into forbidden love you'll be as weak and foolish as your father!" She hissed menacingly, taking a step towards me.

"NO! HAWKFUR IS NOT WEAK!" I yowled and leaped at the black and white she-cat, my teeth bared and claws unsheathed. But, Snickerstream ducked and I went soaring over her, crashing painfully into the thorns.

"Yes he is and now you are just as weak!" Snickerstream snarled angrily.

"NO!" I yowled and ripped free of the thorns, lunging at Snickerstream's front paws. Snickerstream yowled in surprise, falling and I snarled in her ear, "Who's the weak one now? Oh that's right, you are!" I raked her ears with my claws and blinked open my eyes, out of that nightmare.

"Tigerheart, are you...are you ok?" Shadowstar asked with concerned brown eyes.

"I...yeah." I lied and fell back to sleep, hoping the nightmare would not return. I growled in frustration as I found that I was back in the Dark Forest.

Snickerstream smiled pleasantly, "I was testing you, Tigerheart, to see if you were still strong- I would've never killed you like I looked like I was going to- you did well, catching me on surprise like that."

I looked at her with confusion and sighed, "Ok, ok, what do you want?"

"I want you to meet Deathfang, your sister." Snickerstream meowed calmly as a black cat stepped out of the shadows.

My jaw fell open, "Deathpaw? Is that...is that really you?" I asked with wide blue eyes.

"Its not 'Deathpaw, anymore, my sister, I'm Deathfang now." My sister said with a menacing smile that sent chills down my spine.

"But...why are you here?" I asked, fearing of what she might answer.

"Because I'm dead, and it took me moons upon moons to come here- I first went to Starclan- those kittypets babbled my head off so I came here and here I am, with my sister, Tigerheart is it?" Her voice still had a menacing twist to it and her left, dark brown- almost black eye- was scarred.

"Hi...Deathfang..." I meowed awkwardly, still baffled at the menacing cat in front of me was Deathpaw- _it just can't be possible, my quiet, and shy sister turned into this menacing cat?_

_"_Well, Tigerheart, we must train and I'll explain all of this." Deathfang purred roughly, and her brown eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Ok..." I answered, following my littermate into the shadows of the dark forest. Once we entered a dimly lit clearing, the jet black she-cat swiveled around, face to face with me.

"Now, I will explain. You see, that night when we were escaping, I knocked my head on the tunnel's sharp edge and it gave me this scar over my eye and I got knocked out...and then I died. Not a very epic death, huh?" When I remained silent, she chuckled softly and then continued, "I first went to Starclan- stayed there a few moons until I thought my ears would explode and then I came here- good enough for you? End of story. Now, I see you have left Riverclan, are you going back?'

I was astounded at how disgusted my sister looked as she talked of Starclan but I answered, "I'm not sure..."

"Hmm...well, you were almost leader, why didn't you kill her how many more times is it, 7? She lost a life in the Skyclan battle and one to green cough I believe." Deathfang asked, amused.

"I couldn't kill my own...my own..." I trailed off, knowing that she wasn't my sister.

"She's not our sister, Tigerheart, and she tried to kill you, so what's the difference?" She asked, flexing her claws and sitting upright.

"The difference is I would have to kill HER seven times, she'd kill me once." I shot back angrily.

"Hmmm...not much of a difference to me- 7, 1? They're just numbers, they don't mean a thing." Deathfang mused and got to her paws, "Anyway, come on, lets sharpen your skills." She offered.

"Ok..." I meowed, glad to change the subject. "Let's mock battle." I suggested, scrambling to my paws and I began to circle Deathfang who then started circling around with me.

I lunged at Deathfang, batting her shoulder, trying to knock her over but it didn't work. My sister's eyes gleamed and she whacked my flank with a strong blow. I winced but then I lunged at her, tripping her, and rolling to the side, rearing and swinging my paws around, hitting her in the face.

She growled softly and tried to trip me, but as she did so, I fell forward with my forepaws outstretched and managed to pin her momentarily with my forepaws. Then she rolled out of my grip, and lunged at me, swiping my ear and knocking my paws from under me. I fell to the ground but sprang to my paws in seconds and then lashed out at Deahfang's shoulder, and my sister was unbalanced momentarily. But that moment was enough to land another blow. I cuffed her ears and then sprang back.

_Deathfang is more sturdy than me but I'm faster... _I thought as my sister got to her paws, hissing and lunging at my flank, bowling me over, onto the ground. My sister smiled as she held me down with her two front paws, lashing at my ears. I hissed as the black she-cat cuffed my ears and I rolled out of her grip.

"I think that's good enough for now." Deathfang smiled sweetly and walked away...I blinked open my eyes and was surprised to see dusk was falling and Shadowstar was still watching me.

"I've made my choice." I announced and sprang to my paws, "I'm staying in Riverclan- but I'm going to the gathering with Skyclan- that is- if you don't mind..."

"No that'll be fine." Shadowstar purred.


	11. The Gathering of Destiny

**Here we go! Another chapter! Now the story is starting to take a turn!**

I jumped from the tree- not sure why- perhaps for the thrill of the fall? I turned around to see Shadowstar climb down the tree with such grace it was mind blowing. _Perhaps Skyclan uses this tree more than we think... _The tree was right in the middle of the narrow stream and belonged to both clans so it was most definitely possible.

"Are we going to the gathering now?" I asked, glancing at Shadowstar- it was now dusk and it was about time to go to the gathering.

"Yes." Shadowstar meowed and led the way to the camp. As I entered the camp, I felt hostile glares shot at me and I winced as Applefrost whispered something to her brother, the deputy, Oakclaw. The brown tabby deputy nodded dismissively and padded up to the dark grey she-cat.

"Shadowstar, are you rabbit brained? You're bringing the Riverclan deputy into our camp!" He hissed softly in Shadowstar's ear, and his amber eyes glinted with frustration.

"She came for help and I helped her, what's wrong with that?" The dark gray she-cat snapped and flicked her tail towards the deputy dismissively.

"The problem is the fact that you are bringing her in our camp as if she's our best friend- and if you haven't noticed, Shadowstar, we haven't been on the best terms with Riverclan either!" He muttered and stalked away, glaring at me with narrowed amber eyes.

I felt my pelt grow hot with embarrassment as I felt glares shot at me from every direction. _Well, if Leopardstar brought a rival deputy into camp I don't think I'd be too thrilled either, _I thought with a small sigh and followed Shadowstar as she leaped upon a pile of twigs. "Skyclan, I would like to announce that we will be bringing Tigerheart to the gathering tonight-"

I cut her off abruptly, "Shadowstar, not to be rude, but could you call me...er...uh...Tigerlilly...?" _Tigerlilly will work- I don't want to be known as Tigerheart anymore- it will just make me remember more of the shadowy times... _

The dark grey she-cat's brown eyes blinked in surprise but then she meowed, "Of course, Tigerlilly. Now, I would like to also announce who will be attending the gathering- Applefrost, Oakclaw, Sunwing, Mintspots, Frostpetal, Bluejay, Cloudstorm and Blossomtail." Shadowstar leaped down from the stack of twigs and flicked her tail for the cats attending the gathering to follow.

I found myself walking beside a blue she-cat with bright blue eyes. "Hi, Tigerlilly, I'm Bluejay, the medicine cat apprentice." She purred sweetly, smiling, and then leaned towards me and whispered, "Sorry about Oakclaw- he's been a bit edgy lately. "

I nodded and walked beside the friendly blue she-cat. We walked along the side of the thunder path, and soon we reached the Gathering Place. I stiffened when I saw Leopardstar sitting upon the leader's log, below her was Cherryblossom, Hollyflower, Troutspots, Hawkfur, Sweetpaw, Cinderfrost and Robinheart.

As soon as Hollyflower saw me, she raced over to me with wide and worried amber eyes. "Tigerheart-" I cut her off abruptly.

"It's Tiger_lilly_ now, I shall no longer have the name of Tigerheart." I meowed firmly.

Hollyflower's eyes widened, "Your...your not really leaving Riverclan are you? Leopardstar..." Her voice trailed off, glancing up at the orange she-cat dappled with black spots.

"Leopardstar what?" I demanded irritably.

"She...she...she's going to become a kittypet!" Hollyflower whispered shakily.

I stepped back in surprise. "She's going to become a kittypet? Has she appointed Cherryblossom as deputy yet?" I asked anxiously.

"No, she's not sure what to do...she's very confused." The black she-cat meowed quietly.

"I'm not leaving Riverclan, you know, but I think it wouldn't be appropriate if..." I trailed off with a distant look in my icy blue eyes.

"If what?" My sister asked curiosly.

"If I claimed my leadership..." I meowed, looking up at Leopardstar who was staring and looked very distracted. _*Tigerlilly, don't be so foolish. You've been waiting for this day forever!*_ Snickerstream voice hissed in my head. I ignored her and my eyes snapped up towards Leopardstar and the rest of the leaders as Leopardstar stepped forward, and I stepped forward as well, anxiety pumping through me.

"I have something to announce!" I yowled, before Leopardstar could announce her news. The orange she-cat with black spots blinked at me in surprise.

"I...I'll remain Riverclan's deputy if the CLAN approves." I announced shakily.

"Very well, Tigerheart," Leopardstar sighed and asked, "All cats of Riverclan who approve of Tigerheart's deputyship say 'I'."

My heart fluttered with relief as 'I' rang in the air. "I will return to my deputyship, under one other condition," I paused and then meowed, "I shall be known as Tigerlilly from now until leadership." Silence greeted me and all gazes turned to Leopardstar.

"I have something to announce as well, I do not feel that clan life is the life I want- now I wish to become a kittypet." Yowls of shock split the air.

"Riverclan's prey is running well, Cherrypaw is now Cherryblossom, and two new apprentices have been appointed- bye!" Leopardstar announced and leaped off the log and ran out of the clearing, her tail billowing behind her. I stared in shock after Leopardstar- _Surely, that is far too easy...I mean, I leave the clan for about half a day and I come back- reappointed as deputy and then Leopardstar decides to become a kitteypet! _

"Tigerlilly! Tigerstar! Tigerlilly! Tigerstar!" Cheers rang out among the Riverclan cats...


	12. I'm Tigerstar!

Once the dramatic gathering ended, Cinderfrost came up beside me and meowed, "Well, on that note, we should probably set off to the Shimmering Stream. Hmmm... but, let's go back to camp first so I can prepare some traveling herbs. _This seems way too sudden...but whatever, now I have what I have always wanted...to become leader of Riverclan! _Anxiety pricked my pelt as we traveled back to camp. It was pitch black now and I was starting to question going tonight but Cinderfrost insisted we do so.

We crossed the marsh silently and Cinderfrost and I went straight to the medicine cat den. "Cinderfrost, surely we should announce that we are leaving to the Shimmering Stream first..." I insisted and the silver she-cat sighed and nodded. I left the den, and leaped over the log and into the camp. I walked over to the log beside the leader's den and jumped onto it. "All cat of Riverclan," I paused, watching as some of the warriors gathered beneath me, "Cinderfrost and I are leaving to the Shimmering Stream so I may receive my lives and become leader of Riverclan." I announced and some cats shrugged, too tired to care and slunk into their dens.

Seeing that it was ok, I jumped down and walked over to Cherryblossom. "Why did you and Leopardstar try to kill me?" I asked curiously, wanting to hear the truth from Cherryblossom's mouth, not Snickerstream's or Deathfang's.

"I...Leopardstar promised me leadership if...if I could get rid of you... she told me you were a murderer..." Cherryblossom blurted out with a upset look in her green eyes.

"You don't say? So, she lied to you so you would try to kill me...huh." I said thoughtfully, _Perhaps Cherryblossom isn't the bad cat after all... _

_"_Yes, she told me everything but the truth about you and I...I believed her...and that's why I didn't help you...please forgive me..." She whimpered with sorrowful green eyes. _So she was tricked, is that so? Huh, well at least I know the partial truth...she could be lying... _

That was when Cinderfrost ran across the clearing, her mouth full of herbs. "Come on, Tigerlilly. Eat these traveling herbs up, they'll keep your strength up." I nodded and lapped up the herbs, and the bitter taste made my muzzle wrinkle. The silver medicine cat quickly lapped her herbs up as well and meowed, "Come on now!"

I rolled my eyes at the bossy edge in the medicine cats voice and obediently followed her out of camp. The forest was silent except for the soft crunching of twigs under our paws and the occasional hoot of a owl. The thunder path was lit by the moon's light and I crouched, looking both ways and listening for a monster. Then I bolted across the thunder path, rolling into the fresh grass on the other side. Cinderfrost landed softly beside me and we walked along the thunder path, heading towards Skyclan territory and the stream that separated Lightningclan from Skyclan. We padded along at a rapid pace, not stopping to admire how bright Silver Pelt was and the glowing full moon.

We reached the stream and padded alongside it. The waters of the stream were now free from the confinement of ice and flowed freely. We quickly leaped over the stream to avoid stumbling into the Lightningclan camp which was farther up the stream. Once we past the Lightningclan camp, we leaped back over the stream and traveled past Lightningclan's territory, but avoiding the two-leg nest. The stream winded along the edge of Skyclan's marshy territory and we soon reached the skunk pool.

We stopped momentarily, and my nose wrinkled at the smell of the skunk pool- although it wasn't green leaf- the little pool that lead to the stream still earned its name. I sat beneath the one of the four pine trees that were up a little slope from the skunk pool, but a cat could easily slip and tumble down into the shallow, rocky, stinky pool.

But our rest didn't last long and soon we were padding briskly past the skunk pool, in the shadows of the bushes that lead to the Shimmering Stream. We then departed from the bushes and padded down the slope to the Shimmering Stream which was flowing freely, golden rod flowers beginning to bloom along its edges.

I found the deepest part of the stream and sat upon a large rock that loomed beside the little deep spot in the stream. I glanced nervously up at Cinderfrost who nodded encouragingly and touched my nose to the water.

I blinked open my eyes to see that I was in a flourishing, wonderful place. _This must be Starclan...its so beautiful... _I thought in wonder, watching a bird flying gracefully above my head... but then I realized I was surrounded by starry cats...

"Welcome to Starclan, Tigerlilly." A dark grey she-cat with warm blue eyes purred, walking towards me.

"Mistystar! I miss you so much!" I gasped and the former Riverclan leader took another step towards me.

"I know, my dear. I am honored to give you your first life, and this life shall give you the power to make wise decisions," Mistystar purred, and rested her head on top of mine. Wisdom washed over me and I felt the weight of the wisdom rest upon my shoulders like a rock.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Mistystar smiled and stepped back, allowing a golden dappled tom with warm eyes step forward. "Lionpaw!" I whispered, grief flooding over me.

"It's Lionroar now, Tigerlilly." He purred.

"I now give you your second life, a life of courage and bravery." Pain and strength struck me and I grew dizzy by the impact.

"Thank you..." I whispered warily, shocked by the impact of the life.

Lionroar nodded and stepped back, allowing a dark brown tabby she-cat to step forward, her brown eyes glowing with pride.

"I'm your mother, Tigerspirit and I am honored to give you a life of love- to follow your heart wherever it may wander." My mother purred and rested her head upon mine. Warmth passed through me, and then a fierce burning, I stumbled, shocked by how strong the life had become.

"Thanks, mother." I purred shakily and my mother stepped back. A silver tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes stepped forward.

"Willowshine..." I whispered, and grief for my friend burned within me.

"Tigerlilly I have come to give your fourth life- a life of compassion." Willowshine meowed and rested her head on top of mine.

Fierce pain made me shudder violently but their was warmth along with it...it wasn't as burning as the life of love had been.

"Thanks." I whispered, and Willowshine stepped back, allowing a solid gray tom to step forward.

"Stormclaw..." I meowed and the tom smiled, stepping towards me.

"I give you your fifth life- a life of truth, the truth may be bitter but may it guide you." Stormclaw rested his head on top of mine and a cold, bitter feeling washed over me...I shivered at the coldness of the life.

"Thank you, Stormclaw." I whispered and the tom stepped back, allowing a faded, lilac she-cat with warm amber eyes step forward.

"I am Raspberryfrost, the first medicine cat of Riverclan and I give you your sixth life- a life of peace- may you make peace with the other clans and realize peace's true value." The she-cat rested her head upon mine and warmth and comfort washed over me...

"Thank you, Raspberryfrost." I whispered as the she-cat stepped back to reveal a gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

"Pinewater..." I nodded to the she-cat who smiled back.

"I give you your seventh life- a life of loyalty." The she-cat's green eyes glowed and she rested her head on top of mine. Fierceness and warmth made me shudder- and there was love as well- the love you have for your loyal clanmates...

"Thank you." I smiled and watched as a white tom spotted with black spots stepped forward.

"I am Spottedcloud, the first deputy of Riverclan and I give you your eighth life- a life of strength- no matter what challenges you, you must use all your strength to protect your clan." He rested his head on my head and a wave of sturdy fierceness and strength washed over me.

"Thanks, Spottedcloud." I whispered warily, tired from all of the spasms and ferocity of the lives. A gray dappled tom with blue eyes padded up to me.

"I'm Rainstorm, and I give you your ninth life- a life of forgiveness." The tom gently rested his head upon mine and warmth crept over me- no fierceness at all.

"Thank you, Rainstorm." I purred as the tom stepped back and he whispered, "Remember, the power to forgive is yours, use it wisely..." I nodded to the tom and then the Starclan cats chanted, "Tigerstar of Riverclan! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" I smiled as they faded and opened my eyes to see Cinderfrost asleep beside me.

_I'm Tigerstar of Riverclan..._


	13. Choosing Deputy

A purr of amusement rose in my throat at the sight of the silver medicine cat snoring away. _Who would have dreamed of a medicine cat falling asleep during a leader's ceremony? Eh, who cares. Well, Starclan probably...oh whatever! _I thought, a yawn escaping my mouth. I sighed, tiredness waving over me and I stepped off the cold rock and curled up next to Cinderfrost on the newly sprouting grass.

I blinked open my eyes to see Rainstorm, a dappled, gray, starry tom with blue eyes. "Forgiveness...may it lead you as you choose your deputy wisely..." The tom whispered softly and then all went black as the dream vanished into thin air. The rest of my sleep was dark, nothingness...and Rainstorm's voice echoed in my head.

I got up stiffly, to find that Cinderfrost was not beside me, nor was she sleeping. I sighed and looked around, the swaying of reeds catching my eye. "Oh," The silver medicine cat purred, her head popping out from the depths of the reeds, "You've awoken, Tigerstar, now we can travel back."

"Ok." I meowed and padded over to the dense thicket of reeds.

"So," Cinderfrost mumbled through a mouthful of fresh herbs she had just collected, "How was the ceremony, they did welcome you, right?" She asked, still turned away from me as she gathered the rest of her herbs.

"Yes, they welcomed me, and it was a pleasure to see Willowshine, Lionroar, Rainstorm, Pinewater, Mistystar, and Stoneclaw again." I meowed, and the medicine cat turned around, her blue eyes skeptical.

"Lionroar?" She queried. _Oh, oops, she must've not met Lionroar/paw in Starclan yet, _I thought.

"Yes, Lionpaw received his warrior name of Lionroar in Starclan for his bravery." I explained, trying to swallow the grief that arose in my throat.

"Oh. Well let's get going, we can't stay here all day now can we? You should really think about who you're going to pick to be your deputy while we are traveling." The silver medicine cat meowed as we left the cover of the reeds. I nodded, and smiled as the sun warmed my fur, and the soft breeze made my whiskers twitch slightly.

_Deputy... who could I choose? Not Hawkfur, there's no doubt he's a very loyal warrior and my father but he's getting older now and is probably going to retire soon... Shimmerwater was my mentor, and a very good one at that, but I think she's got enough on her paws to deal with at the moment, not to mention she's has white cough right now as well...Pineleaf is a nice she-cat, and a very loyal warrior as well...but I don't feel she is the deputy I want... _

I sighed wistfully, _I need a young deputy, one that will be compassionate and not hold on to old rivals...Lavenderblossom has enough to worry about, my four kits..._ I paused my thinking, looking up at the bright blue sky, and the warm sun, the fresh sprouting plants... _No, Lavenderblossom has five kits to worry about, I couldn't put such a burden down on such a busy she-cat, after all, she has no clue how much I owe her... Mallowstripe is a very nice and loyal tom, but he has seemed distracted and wistful lately... Troutspots, well he's quite a character, always joking about with a funny grin on his face...he's definitely not the one to hold a grudge but I think he's too laid back to be deputy... Hmmm...Hollyfang...well, I don't know if she's deputy material either...Cherryblossom..._

That was when Rainstorm's voice echoed in my head yet again,"_Forgiveness...may it lead you as you choose your deputy wisely..." That's it! Cherryblossom will be my deputy! That's what Rainstorm was trying to tell me! I have to forgive Cherryblossom and give her a second chance..._

"I know who my deputy is going to be, Cinderfrost!" I exclaimed excitedly as we walked along the stream on Skyclan's side.

"Already? Who?" The silver medicine cat asked and her blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Cherryblossom!" I announced.

"What? Are you fish-brained? She was just made a warrior yesterday AND she tried to KILL you!" Cinderfrost exclaimed, staring at me with a look that said *Oh dear, did she hit her head on a rock or something? Because that is the most fish-brained thing I've ever heard in my life!*

"No, I'm not fish brained," I said pointedly, my paws tingling with excitement, "I figured out what Rainstorm was trying to tell me! He said, "Forgiveness...may it lead you as you choose your deputy wisely... , don't you understand, Cinderfrost? Now its quite obvious to me that Cherryblossom is the right cat to be deputy! She holds no grudges against rival clans...and everyone deserves a second chance, right?!" I explained and questioned the medicine cat.

"Whatever you say, Tigerstar." Cinderfrost muttered through her mouthful of herbs as we reached the thunderpath. I bolted across the path and rolled into the sticks on the other side.

"Ouch!" I yowled as my head smacked into a large dead stick that towered above me.

"Oh Great Starclan, Tigerstar! If you be reckless like this you'll lose all of your nine lives in less than a moon!" The silver medicine cat scolded, but there was amusement in her gaze.

"Haha, very funny Cinderfrost!" I replied and leaped to my paws, slightly light headed from the impact.


	14. Appointing Deputy

I entered the camp, and my paws tingled with excitement. _I will probably have to explain exactly why I picked Cherryblossom...otherwise they'll assume I'll be like Leopardstar- not thinking over my decisions before I make them or explaining why... _Now it was about sun-high, and I looked around the camp. Hawkfur, Fawnstep and Bramblefire were talking quietly beside the pool. Lavenderblossom was laying outside the nursery, Troutspots was beside her... Mallowstripe, Thistlefang and Hollyfang were nowhere to be seen, probably on a border patrol or hunting...and Softfeather was eating a mouse... Cherryblossom was sitting beside Softfeather as well.

**==============================Time skip- It is now Moon-high===================================================**

I leaped upon the leader's den, thinking _Meh...I think I'll just use the log, and sit above the apprentices den... _I then balanced myself carefully, walking across the den's roof which was two large, dead tree limbs laid across from log to log- the logs were split off of a tree in which the Medicine cat den was. The Medicine cat's den was between the two trees, one of which was rather large and the other, rather small. It was heavily overlaid by brambles and dead grasses to prevent the snow from falling upon the medicine cat and their patients.

I carefully jumped upon the log, quickly balancing myself with my plumy tabby tail and dug my claws in for a grip as I sat down, the stars dazzled in the sky and the moon was shining ever so brightly as I called upon my clanmates. "As you all know, Leopardstar has left for the life of a kittypet and now I have received my nine lives from Starclan and I now pick my deputy," I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "May Starclan approve and hear my choice and may you understand my choice as well.' I paused again, my icy gaze sweeping over my clanmates. "I choose Cherryblossom as my deputy. Yes, I realize she was just made a warrior on the day of the full moon, yesterday, but Rainstorm-" I was abruptly cut off as Shimmerwater gasped in shock.

"You saw my father, Rainstorm? What did you say?" The blue and white she-cat asked, a rasp edging her voice.

"Yes I did, " I answered, pausing briefly before continuing, "He told me 'May forgiveness help you choose your deputy." Hollyflower's face looked hurt and utterly confused.

"Hollyflower?" I called upon my sister, who had briefly raised a paw.

"I do not understand...what did Cherryblossom do that you have to forgive her for?" She asked with narrowed amber eyes. _Oh fish-dung- I didn't think that over yet... Oh come one, Tigerstar, how did you not think of this before? _I thought, frustrated with myself.

"Well, you see..." I started, desperately glancing over at Cinderfrost who whispered something, and miraculously, it hit my ears softly, "She stole some catnip from Cinderfrost's herb storage." I explained, trying not to look foolish. My gaze then settled upon Cherryblossom, the black she-cat was sitting, her green eyes wide in shock.

"Clan meeting dismissed." I meowed curtly and leaped off the log, and the clan began to separate. I ran over to my deputy.

"Hi Cherryblossom." I meowed, "As deputy, you have to send out the dawn, sun-high and hunting patrols- oh and could you send out a dusk patrol as well?"

The black she-cat just nodded warily before I continued, "You have to send about 4 cats per border patrol; sun-high, dawn and dusk- I thought dusk would help distinct that we are always watching and no clan cat shall trespass without consequences, and for on hunting patrols- 3 cat minimum. Does it make sense?" I asked my deputy.

"Yes, very much so." Cherryblossom purred and padded away towards the warriors den.


	15. Alliances updated

**~Cats of the clans- updated~**

**~Riverclan:~ (Erin Hunter writes "RiverClan, but don't complain because this is my and many other writer's way!)**

Leader~**Tigerstar~**** Brown tabby she-cat, white paws, belly, chest, muzzle, star on forehead & tail tip- icy blue eyes {main character} **(Hollyfang's sister- Tigerspirit and Hawkfur's daughter)

Apprentice**:**** Redpaw-** Black Tom with red marbled pattern and brown eyes with amber flecks. (Cherrypaw and Firepaw's brother- Leopardstar and Lightningstar's son) **MISSING OR DEAD!**

Deputy~ **Cherryblossom**- Black she-cat with bright green eyes and striking pink nose. (Redpaw and Firepaw's sister- Leopardstar's and Lightningstar's daughter)

Medicine cat: **Cinderfrost**- Silver she-cat, tabby markings on fore-legs, tail and above eyes- white locket on chest- blue eyes (Robinheart and Lionpaw's sister- Swallowwater's daughter)

Apprentice: **Firepaw**- Creamy colored Tom with russet stripe down his back, 3 russet paws, and russet tail. He has a front left right paw. Bright blue eyes. (Redpaw and Cherrypaw's brother- Leopardstar and Lightningstar's son) **MISSING Or DEAD!**

Queens~ **Lavenderblossum**-Small black she-cat-violet eyes _(Mallowstripe's sister- Fawnstep's daughter_) (Troutspots mate)

**Kits:** Mistkit- Silver she-kit with darker stripes with lovely violet eyes

**Adopted kits**- Skykit- brown tabby she-kit with black stripes with one white paw (eye color undetermined)

Pantherkit- Black tom kit with faint tabby markings (eye color undetermined)

Blossomkit- Brown tabby with black splotches (eye color undetermined)

Nightkit- Black tom with white spirals on his tail (eye color undetermined)

Warriors~

**Ottersplash:**Calico she-cat, half-blind, amber eye (Frostytail's sister)

** Apprentice: Sweetpaw**- Pure white she-cat with blind blue eyes (Frostytail and Bramblefire's daughter- Moonpaw's sister)

**Swallowater**~ Blue she-cat with blue eyes- white locket on chest _(Pineleaf, Pinewater, Shimmerwater and Stoneclaw's sister- Also known as Mistystar's and Rainstorm's kits)_

**Fawnstep~** brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes _(Bramblefire's and Hawkfur's sister)_

**Robinheart**- Russet she-cat, amber eyes_ (Cinderfrost's and Lionpaw's sister- Swallowwater's kits)_

**Pineleaf~**brown splotched she-cat amber eyes _(Pinewater, Shimmerwater, Swallowwater's and Stoneclaw's sister- Also known as Mistystar's and Rainstorm's kits)_

_**Frostytail**~white she-cat with green eyes ( Ottersplash's sister)_

**Softfeather**: Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes _(Thistelfang's and Troutspot's sister- Ottersplash and Stoneclaw's daughter)_

**Hawkfur~**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Fawnstep's and Bramblefire's brother)_

**Apprentice: Moonpaw**- Rather large dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes- white paws (Frostytail and Bramblefire's daughter- Sweetpaw's sister)

**Shimmerwater**~White she-cat, dark blue splotches-green eyes_ (Pinewater, Swallowwater, Stoneclaw and Pineleaf's sister- Mistystar's and Rainstorm's kits)_

**Bramblefire~**firey tom cat with amber eyes!_ (Hawkfur and Fawnstep's brother)_

**Mallowstripe:** light brown tabby tom, light blue eyes and white locket on chest (_Lavenderblossum's brother- Fawnstep's son_)

**Troutspots**- Solid grey tom with light grey spots and amber eyes _(Softfeather and Thistlefang's brother- Ottersplash and Stoneclaw's son (Lavenderblossom's mate)_

**Hollyfang:** Black she-cat with honey-amber colored eyes (_Tigerheart's sister (Tigerspirit and Hawkfur's daughter)_

**Thistlefang**: Spiky silver she-cat with blue eyes, two white front paws_ (Softfeather and Troutspots sister- Ottersplash and Stoneclaw's daughter)_

Elders~

**~Shadowclan~**

Leader: **Darkstar**: Black tom-green eyes

Deputy~ **Ravenfeather**: Black she-cat-violet eyes

Medicine cat~ **Fallowfern**~Dappled gray she-cat with white paws-blue eyes!

Apprentice: **Birdwing:** Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip-blue eyes

Queens~**Frostfern**~Gray she-cat white tail tip and ear tips-Green eyes!

Kits: Expecting Stormclaw's kits

Warriors~

**Berrycloud**~Gray tabby with green eyes!

**Grassflower:** Lilac tabby she-cat-green eyes

Apprentice:** Shadepaw**- Dark grey tom-cat with green eyes

**Roseblossum**- creamy she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice:** Elmpaw-** Silver tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes

**Shadowheart**~ Dark grey she-cat- violet eyes

Apprentice: **Daisypaw**- Pure white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Dappleheart**- dappled silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Featherstorm**~Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes!

Apprentice:** Thornpaw-** Brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Sagetail**- Dark gray tom-cat with dark green eyes.

**Stormclaw**~dark tom with white stripes and icy blue eyes

**Elders**~Springwater blue she-cat!

**~Lightningclan~**

Leader~ **Lightningstar** ~black tom with green eyes!

Deputy ~ **Pineheart~** Deep black tom- green eyes

Med. cat ~ **Speckletail~** Brown, speckled she-cat- amber eyes

Apprentice~: **Flowerbreeze~** White she-cat with pinkish paws- blue eyes

Queens~**Lightningfeather** ~ Gray striped & spotted she-cat with white locket on chest- blue eyes

**Kits:**

Snakekit- Sleek black tom with white paws and green eyes

Fogkit- Grey tom-kit with dark tabby stripes

Twigkit- Brown she-cat with light brown eyes

**Violetshade**- Dark blue she-cat with a white tail tip and violet-blue eyes (Blazetail's mate)

**kits: **Talonkit: Golden brown tom with green eyes

~Warriors:

**Sunnycloud:** Flame point she-cat -ginger eyes.

**Brindleflower** ~ Orange splotched she-cat, yellow eyes.

**Rockstrike~** Gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Reedtalon**- Tan tipped golden tom-cat

**Blazetail~** Orange tabby tom with red paws and white tail tip- blue eyes.

**Sparrowpelt~** Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes.

** Brindledapple**- Flame pointed tan she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders:

**~Skyclan~**

Leader ~**Shadowstar~** gray she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy~ **Oakclaw~** Brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Medicine cat~ **Frostpetal**~ A white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Apprentice~ **Bluejay~** A blue she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Queens~

Warriors:

**Mossfire~** flaming she-cat with one blue eye and one green with white paws.

**Barleystripe**- Long furred golden tom with gold eyes

**Sunfrost**~ ginger she-cat with white locket on chest and blue eyes

**Swirlingstream**~ blue swirled white she-cat with green eyes.

**Swirlingstorm**~ gray splotched tom with white paws and blue eyes.

**Mintspots**- Long furred gray tom with darker flecks with minty green eyes

Apprentice: **Orangepaw**- Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Sunwing**~ Light ginger she-cat- violet eyes

**Fernstorm~** grey tom with green eyes.

**Cloudstorm**~White tom with stormy green eyes

**Applefrost**~ red she-cat, white spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice: **Brightpaw**- Brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip and bright blue eyes

**Blossomtail- **light ginger she-cat with two white front paws and light blue eyes

**Petalbreeze**~ lilac she-cat, violet eyes

Elders~

Leafdapple- Injured, light brown tabby she-cat

**Please read and review :) I realize that violet eyes are unrealistic but I'm not changing it~**

**Also, feel free to PM me if you have any questions :)**


	16. The Vision

**ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS BOOK, TO FIND OUT WHY LEOPARDSTAR REALLY LEFT RIVERCLAN AND THE BACKGROUND STORY- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE THIRD CHAPTER OF MY ONE-SHOT COLLECTION TITLED: Leopardstar's decision!**

**(I went a little *coughs* very caps crazy there, sorry :)**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but, I have to write chapters for my other books as well! **

**THANK YOU Spinosa, Brightcloud0195, and Creekfur for reviewing- YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!**

**Well I think you'll like this chapter- please read and review!**

I yawned, and padded to my den. I slipped through the entrance to the den, and curled up on a nest of dead grass and feathers. I sighed staring out through the entrance of the den and closed my eyes. I blinked open my icy blue eyes to find myself in a marshy forest, shadows casting across the marsh. I looked up at the sky; there was no stars, just a moon, which was densely surrounded by fog. I knew where I was: The Dark Forest.

Out of the corner of my eye, the shadows shifted, and the bright green eyes of a cat flashed. The cat looked distracted, and I jumped back when cats came in from all sides, there eyes red...the color of blood. Two more cats appeared beside the shadowy one... one was a glowing flame-tipped she-cat, her amber eyes blazed as she was back to back with the black one. The two cats snarled and lashed out at the mass of cats with red eyes. The last cat appeared to be a large blue tabby, it snarled along with the other two cats and its dark blue eyes glowed as its head turned towards me.

Suddenly, a brown tabby with white paws, chest, tail tip, muzzle, belly and star shaped on her forehead brushed past me. Her eyes were as cold as ice, and her claws glowed a icy blue. _Great Starclan...that's me! _I stared after the brown tabby she-cat, and watched as she joined the other 3, and she was one the opposite side of the dark blue tabby, who mystically disappeared...and then a battle outraged...and the night turned to dawn, and cats were all over... The clans vs...the Blood eyed cats...and the blood colored eyes of the evil cats turned to the normal amber, greens, blues and a occasional violet.

The vision then began to fade and I knew at once that that was definitely not the dark forest...it was a vision...about the four... _Hmmm...I'll figure it out sooner or later but the two of the other three cats looked familiar...but I can't put a paw on who they are...I'll figure it out once their powers start to become noticeable._

**Ooooh- who could they be? Please guess in your review!**


	17. Discussion

**Thank you all for all the support! Now, on with the next chapter!**

**DISCUSSION**

I jolted awake, troubled by my vision and saw that dawn was barely breaking. _I should probably go wake up Cherryblossom and then go to Cinderfrost- AND- NOTE TO STARCLAN, IF YOUR TELEPATHIC, I GOT A SECRET FOR YOU: YOU MAKE NO SENSE! _I scrambled to my paws, stretching and then walking out of the den. I walked across the dim clearing, my belly growling with hunger as I glanced at the fresh kill pile longingly before padding over to the warriors den. I padded around the elder's den of outstretching branches and dead grasses, but then, I sadly realized that the elder's den was deserted. _Spoiled apprentices, no chores for them- but wait- when I think about it, I never did that either in Riverclan did I? Well, yeah for me!_

I quietly stepped into the den, silently groaning as I saw that Cherryblossom's nest was in the very back. _Ooh- this isn't going to make the warriors happy- _I thought, cautiously stepping between each warrior, when I accidently stepped on Thistlefang's silver tabby tail. _Oh fish-dung- she's going to slay me- oh great, lost a life on the first day- here it goes... _I watched the warrior just mutter something and I let out my breath that I'd been holding. _THANK STARCLAN! Now I've got to wake up Cherryblossom! _

I prodded the black she-cat in the side and she blinked open her eyes immediately. "What is it?" She asked tiredly.

"You have to wake up to send out the dawn patrol." I whispered and hopped back between the sleeping warriors and managed to get out of the den without stepping on any warriors. Once out of the crowded den, I ran across the clearing to the medicine cat den. I leaped over the log and went around to the medicine cat den and entered through the small opening in the dead sticks and bushes that protected the medicine cat's den.

"Hello?" Cinderfrost meowed, hearing my head brush the entrance. I walked up to her and tapped her with my plumy tail.

"Oh, hello Tigerstar, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Cinderfrost turned around as she greeted/ questioned me.

"A vision." I answered the medicine cat and sat down on a nest of moss, dead grass, and dove feathers. The medicine cat walked over to me, her blue eyes gleaming with interest as she sat down beside me.

"What vision, Tigerstar?" Cinderfrost asked.

"A vision about a battle, a bloody one at that, but, before all that started, there was four cats. One of the was me, but the three others... I couldn't put a paw down on who they were...but one was a black she-cat, quite shadowy with green eyes..." I trailed off, and suddenly, I knew who she was!_ Green eyes, black pelt- that's Cherryblossom! _"Cherryblossom! She's the shadowy black cat but the flame tipped cat I have no clue who that could be, I don't think there's one cat that has that color pattern in the whole forest!" I exclaimed and the silver she-cat just nodded, and flicked her tail towards me to continue.

"The last one was a dark blue tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, and she moved like a shadow over the moon..." I trailed off again, thinking and thinking and thinking... _Like a shadow over a moon...hhhmmmph. STARCLAN MAKES NO SENSE! Well, I should probably be grateful. At least they sent me a vision instead of sitting in front of me and reading the prophecy in a eerie voice...that would be creepy... _Cinderfrost's voice broke my thoughts...

"I do agree with the black cat being Cherryblossom, but what's her power? I haven't seen anything unusual about her yet... we'll have to watch her very closely to see if she possesses any unique talents, but until then, this dream of yours HAS to be kept a secret, you can't tell ANYONE, got it?" Cinderfrost said anxiously, her blue eyes so wide it made me chuckle.

"WHAT?" Cinderfrost demanded as I chuckled.

"Your eyes, they were so wide!" I mused, and began to groom my ruffled fur.

"Oh, you find that funny? LOOK AT THEM NOW." The silver medicine cat meowed sharply, and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Cinderfrost, they look more amusing when they are widened." I chuckled slightly.

"Well, in that case, laughadill, I won't do that anymore!" The silver she-cat sighed, a amused gleam in her blue eyes and she turned back to sorting her herbs.

"Do laughadill's exist?" I asked, quite amused by annoying the medicine cat.

"Yes, and your one of the rare one's that come around these days!" She shot back,

"I can assure you I'm not a cross between a plant and a laughing cat but- whatever."

"Oh! Speaking of plants, I need to go and hunt for a few mint leaves, Shimmerwater's still go that awful green cough, she's sleeping in the elder's den in case your were wondering." Cinderfrost explained.

"I'll come with, if you'd like, I should probably bring Cherryblossom with, too." I replied.

"Ok!" The medicine cat purred cheerfully and continued to and I smiled, shaking my head and left the den. To my pleasure, Cherryblossom was organizing the patrols.

"Good job with the patrols, Cherryblossom." I purred, pleased with my new deputy, "Do want to hunt with Cinderfrost and myself later?" I asked curiously.

"Sure," The black she-cat meowed, pausing before continuing, "Why is a medicine cat hunting though?" Cherryblossom asked curiously.

"Well, she's going to collect some more herbs for Shimmerwater while we are hunting by her." I answered calmly.

"OK! When, because if its before sun-high-" Cherryblossom enthused and I cut her off.

"We're going before the dusk patrol leaves camp." I answered briskly and then continued, "You'll have to tell the warriors and apprentices which ones shall go on the patrol before you leave, because we won't be back before the dusk patrol goes out." I added and Cherryblossom nodded.

**As you can see, I'm trying to add some comedy to make the story more enjoyable and entertaining? Am I doing a good job? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**:)**


	18. The Walk

**Thanks to all who review! **

**Now, on with the story :)**

The rest of the day past rather quickly and soon it was time to go hunting with Cherryblossom and Cinderfrost. I got to my paws from where I was sitting beside the pool, watching my kits play with Mistkit... _Oh how I wish I could tell them the truth...they'll never understand... _I purred as Blossomkit ran over to me, her milky blue eyes full of delight as she pounced on my plumy tail.

"I want to be just like you one day, Tigerstar!" The little she-kit squeaked as she batted at my fluffy tail, and Skykit soon came bounding over.

"Yeah! I do too!" Skykit purred and began batting at my tail as well. I watched, flicking my tail in content as they batted at it. The other two toms were play fighting near the bushes and I suppressed a purr as I felt a tail tap me gently. I turned around to see that it was Cherryblossom.

"Come on, we're going hunting with Cinderfrost, and if we don't go soon- Cinderfrost will lecture us until we're deaf!" My deputy meowed, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Ok," I said, turning back to the kits, "Now I must go kits." I purred, swiftly taking my tail from the little kits who frowned slightly and bounded over to their brother. I sighed wistfully and followed Cherryblossom across the camp and leaped over the log.

Cinderfrost was waiting patiently, and smiled as we approached her, "Well, come on now, we have to get back to camp before night fall!"

"Good luck with that Cinderfrost, I say before dawn." I replied sarcastically, and then began sniffing the air for prey. My ears pricked with interest as I scented the smell of vole on the breeze when I turned towards the river.

"I'm going to the river to hunt- I'll see you all later." I whispered softly and began weaving through the reeds. The soft breeze wafted the vole's smell towards me and made me weave through the reeds and short, still dead grass- (although there was new grass sprouting) and soon I was beside the river. The scent of vole was very strong now and I scanned the grass for movement. _Surely the vole has to be here somewhere... _I thought, rather puzzled that the scent was so strong and no vole to be seen...

Suddenly, a flash of brown shot out from beneath me and I blinked in surprise and immediately lunged forward, slamming my forepaws and claws into the vole which let out a screech and fell limp. The snow was a thin layer above the frozen ground so it was a wonder how the vole managed to tunnel under me and then make a mad run for it.

I purred, snatching my vole and heading across the marsh to Cherryblossom, who had also been lucky and a sparrow was dangling limply from her jaws. As I approached her I realized that I had forgot to bring up the prophecy! It was still light out, not quite dusk so I could still ask her..._ But I can't ask her right out if she received a prophecy- because if she's not the right cat- the rumor would spread like wild fire... I'll ask if she's received any unusual dreams lately... but I have to ask casually so I don't give anything away..._

_"_Hello Cherryblossom, a nice sparrow you have there." I greeted my deputy with a purr, "Now, just wondering, did you have any interesting dreams lately?" I asked, trying desperately to stay casual. _Hmmm. I think I put too much emphasis on the 'interesting'. Oh well, she'll figure it out someday...I hope._

"Well, yes..." The black deputy meowed with curious green eyes, "Why did you ask?"

"Ummm...just curious..." I meowed, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Oh, well my dream was about...well...it was about a prophecy..." She began and I almost froze and she paused, seeing my reaction but I flicked my tail for her to continue, "It was...about..."

"And..." I encouraged.

"They told me that five shall arise, on a sun rise, to defeat the blood that threatens to rule the forest..." She explained, her green eyes reflected my own; puzzled. _Five...in my dream I only saw four...it must be a mistake...it has to be..._

"So, we have two of the FIVE? I thought it was only FOUR!" Cinderfrost exclaimed in frustration, her tail lashing and her eyes puzzled with a hint of frustration. "Starclan makes NO sense!" She hissed.

"You just figured that out?!" I meowed, my eyes glittering in amusement.

"No I-" Cinderfrost began but Cherryblossom quickly cut off.

"Stop fighting! The real problem is that now we have to worry about FIVE, but, Tigerstar, your sure you only saw FOUR?" Cherryblossom questioned with narrowed green eyes.

"Yes...I'm sure...I was one of them and you, you were one of them too... and there was four rising- not five..." I meowed, sitting down and laying my plumy tail over my paws. _Huh, Starclan was right about Cherryblossom and me forgiving her... _I thought wistfully before being snapped back to reality.

"Hmmm...well, I didn't see the cats themselves- Mistystar just told me the prophecy and POOF! She was gone..." Cherryblossom trailed off...


	19. The Sight of one, Blindness to another

**Here's another chapter, a little more humor and suspense- please Read and Review! ALSO, THANK YOU: Brightcloud0195, Spinosa, and Creekfur- YOU'RE THE BEST REVIEWERS! **

**On with the story:**

I sighed, my claws plucking the fresh grass to express my frustration.

"Ok...I saw FOUR...and you saw...FIVE?" I muttered, half to myself.

"Yes..." Cherryblossom hissed in annoyance.

"Are you SURE one cat didn't somehow duplicate in front of your eyes?" I asked, with narrowed icy blue eyes.

"I'm not BLIND!" She exclaimed and then muttered,"Unlike some cats!" The black she-cat retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to look offended AND failing.

"Well, you know what they say-" Cherryblossom purred in amusement but I quickly cut her off.

"To respect your elders. That's what they say." I retorted, wrapping my plumy tail over my paws.

"Oh, I didn't know you retired already, Tigerstar, but I'll gladly take your place." Cherryblossom's green eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Whatever." I growled and turned to Cinderfrost, who was wincing as she sat down, "What happened to you? Did you just age another twelve moons?"

"HEY! Respect your elders!" The silver medicine cat snapped back, and snatched a burr that was lodged into her thick, plumy tail.

"Ummm, last time I checked, I was OLDER than YOU!" I retorted, a amused look upon my face.

"Oh fox dung!" The silver cat muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, miss 'Respect your elders' I demand you to wipe that look of your face!" I purred, cuffing Cinderfrost gently.

"Ummm...how did we get from discussing the prophecy to acting like kits?" Cherryblossom purred in amusement, her black tail wrapped over her paws.

"Easily." I answered smoothly, turning away from my friend and turning towards my deputy, "Now, if I only saw four and you saw five, perhaps this is a sign- a sign that there's a fifth..." I trailed off, looking into the distance, the forbidden forest was full of shifting shadows and suddenly a shadow appeared, it was a cat- its amber eyes gleaming in terror and then it disappeared. I blinked, _Am I halluscinating or did I just see shadows shift in the forbidden forest? Of course I did. Creepy cat it was, but its eyes...were...terrified...what was that supposed to mean? _

"Tigerstar!" Cinderfrost snapped in my ear.

"What?!" I snapped back, flicking my ear back in irritation.

"I said your name four times, why didn't you respond?" The silver she-cat's blue eyes were narrowed suspiciously while my deputy was looking at me with curiosity. _They didn't see it...huh...I'm not the blind one in this situation!_

_"_Nothing..." I meowed, still staring back at the Forbidden- no, not anymore- Dark Forest.

"Tigerstar, we know you saw something!" The two she-cat meowed at once.

"I just..." I looked around, and was greeted by the eerie screech of a raven. Its shadow cast over us and I looked up, and I jumped back in terror as its eyes turned blood red. "Saw a raven..." I whispered, watching the bird swoop towards the pines. I suddenly felt the urge to follow it and I ran as fast as I could, my tail billowing in the wind. I skidded to a halt at the border, watching the large, majestic black bird swoop into the pines.

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Cinderfrost panted as she ran up beside me, "What raven? What are you talking about?"

"You...you didn't see it?" I said, my eyes wide with disbelief and terror.

"See what? The only thing I saw was the Shadowclan deputy patrolling the border..." Cherryblossom replied, now sitting beside me.

"Raven...deputy...Shadowclan...deputy...," I muttered and then meowed, my voice taut with terror, "GREAT STARCLAN! THAT WAS RAVENFEATHER!" I stared in shock as the Shadowclan deputy, a black she-cat with violet eyes, swiftly walked out of the pines.

"What was me?" The black she-cat asked me with curious violet eyes.

"Ummmm...that bird was a raven and it reminded me of you, you know, your name is 'Ravenfeather' and I saw a raven... I just thought it was peculiar, that's all.

"What raven?" Ravenfeather queried.

"Oh, it must've been a crow- sorry about that- I thought it was a raven." I lied, and meowed, "Well, I must go back to camp before dusk!" Then I swiftly turned around, and headed back to camp, Cherryblossom and Cinderfrost at my side.

**Who are your favorite characters?**


	20. The Vision Of Five

**Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I updated! THANKS to all who have reviewed and please enjoy this next chapter :)**

I ran into camp, flattening my bristling fur, and walked over to the pool to get a drink. As I stared into the depths of the rippling, star-lit pool, I saw myself at first and then I saw five cats: Cherryblossom, and myself...a blue tabby with white paws...a cream colored, flame tipped she-cat with hazel eyes...and...a muscular black tom with dark, forest green eyes. My jaw dropped, "Pineheart." I whispered to myself and yowled, "CINDERFROST I NEED YOU NOW!" I stared in shock as the vision faded and I turned around to see the whole clan staring at me.

"Errr, I just...thought...the wa- the water was tainted...and yeah, you all can go back to your nests now..." I explained and ordered, my skin growing hot on beneath my fur.

"Great Starclan, Tigerstar! What was that about! I thought you might have been hit in the head by a flying mouse this time!" Cinderfrost hissed and whispered softly, "What now?"

"I...I saw that five...but Pineheart was one of them..." I stammered, and the silver tabby medicine cat's blue eyes rolled in amusement.

"I highly doubt you saw him in that pool of water- honestly, Tigerstar, the raven... and Pineheart...all these visions that only you've seen, I think your seeing things." She paused, flicking her tail towards her den, "I'll be in the medicine cat den- if you need me, _come and get me- _DON'T yowl for me as if all of the dark forest has fallen upon us!" My friend smiled slightly and turned back towards her den and I headed towards my own den, sheltered with limbs and fresh, green grass.

I entered the den, and walked stiffly over to my nest and collapsed onto the soft moss with a sigh. I rested my head on my forepaws and stared out the entrance to my den. _Why me? Why can't I be normal? I have a mate AND kits that is against the warrior code...so obviously I'm not the perfect angel I'm supposed to be am I? NOPE. I'm a rebel. _


End file.
